The Dominant Paw
by krp101
Summary: The lemon for 'Bolt: Second Coming' has officially arrived! Both 1dchouseman and myself hope you all enjoy it!


Oh My God! It's been way too long since my last update, and I deeply apologize. I hope everyone had a very safe and Happy Holiday season, whatever your faith, because I did too. And now, I owe someone a BIG gesture of gratitude. He's allowing me to write a lemon for him, and I can't wait to share it with everyone. His name: 1dchouseman! The date: December 30, 2012! The mission: to write a story! The title: The Dominant Paw!

A/N: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. Nala and Mopar are the property of 1dchouseman. All other characters are the property of Disney and its subsidiaries.

**The Dominant Paw**

"Nala, wait up!" Bolt said catching up to her. Nala turned around slowly, like she knew what was about to happen.

"Yes!" Nala said with a smile on her face.

"I'm done hiding it. I love you!" Bolt said simply. Nala's smile grew slowly, but inside, she could barely contain her excitement. She'd done it!

"Can I ask why?" Nala asked

"It could be awhile before I finish, but I'll try. You care so much, you're sarcastic, you take control when you need to, and the list goes on and on. You're just… awesome!" Bolt said summarizing how he felt about Nala. She started walking towards him slowly.

"And you're sure I'm the dog for you? There are plenty of others out there who would do just fine." she said, playing with him a little to test his loyalty.

"No they wouldn't. Mopar just told me the same thing. There ARE probably a million others that want me, but… I don't want THEM. I want you. You're MY one-in-a-million, and I'm the lucky one." Bolt said with a sincere grin. By now, Nala was mere inches from Bolt's muzzle, and never having felt so happy in her life, she kissed him. With both of their eyes closed, the kiss became more intense as their tongues got to work, wrapping in each other's taste. Nala soon broke apart for air. She was now gasping a little.

"You remember that whole 'taking control when I need to' thing?" Nala asked as she stared at Bolt.

"I remember!" Bolt answered. Suddenly, Bolt felt a tug at his collar, and looked down to see Nala grabbing him and pulling him along to find a place with some more privacy. The two canines made their way underneath a parked car along the side of the street.

"Not exactly a doghouse, but it'll do." Bolt said looking around a little, with Nala just rolling her eyes out of view. Bolt focused his attention back on his soon-to-be mate, who by now was in the process of knocking him on his back. Bolt fell to the covered road, and his eyes shot wide open.

"What the…" Bolt began as he watched the Golden Retriever lay herself on top of Bolt. Now face to face, Nala started moving her body up and down, giving Bolt a gentle massage. He moaned quietly, only exciting Nala more. Their lips met again, and this time, she finally took over. As their tongues released, she her head downwards as she got closer and closer to Bolt's sheath. With his legs spread apart, and his eyes fixated on Nala, Bolt just relaxed and enjoyed himself.

"You ready?" Nala asked breathing heavily.

"Absolutely." Bolt answered. Nala's tongue soon took one long swipe along Bolt's crotch, which soon made his tip appear. She continued to lick him with what felt like no end; not that Bolt minded. He was in absolute heaven.

"Bolt, relax!" Nala said stopping for a moment.

"I AM relaxed." Bolt said

"Okay, well, can you do it a little quieter? You're groaning, and it's loud!" Nala said with a short laugh as she looked up from his waist.

"Sorry, I didn't think I was… _OOOHH!" _Bolt said letting out a loud groan. Nala was taking his entire member into her mouth, knot and all. Bolt continued to moan without any kind of silence as she moved her velvet-like tongue wildly all along his large red cock. By now, she had given up trying to keep him quiet, and she didn't care. She was going to have him whether the whole world could hear them or not.

"Oooh Nala!" Bolt said with so much gusto, he started to buck a little.

"Hey now. This party's just getting' started.' Nala said as her mouth left Bolt's member and made its way back towards his mouth. Their next kiss made Bolt feel like a tornado had just swept through. He was on fire, and he wasn't the only one. As Bolt tried to move a little, Nala threw one of her paws down on his forearm.

"Not so fast!" Nala said quickly.

"I wasn't going anywhere." Bolt said

"Sorry, baby! But, right now…. I'm in control. And if you wanna move, do it on your own time, because this… is OUR time." Nala said as she plummeted her muzzle back down towards Bolt's. Their tongues collided once more, and continued to tie around each other as they both danced in the bliss of love. Nala suddenly felt a slight pressure on her entrance, and looked down to see Bolt in the perfect position.

"You want more?" Nala asked

"You said you were in control… go for it!" Bolt answered, sure of his decision. Nala backed up slowly as she felt his member probing her once again. She slid herself around Bolt's cock, and with one swift push, she traveled all the way down until she felt his knot and stopped before the thrusting began.

"Ooohh! Bolt said with a super-loud moan, and it was enough to turn Nala mad with pleasure. She then placed her entire body onto Bolt's chest, and started pumping away as hard as she could with Bolt screaming out in both enjoyment and some discomfort. This was the night he'd lost his virginity, so he didn't know what to make of it completely; however, he was going crazy with the good feelings all around him. This truly WAS a ride he would never forget.

"Oooh Nala! You feel so good." Bolt said with a very breathy tone as his eyes stayed shut. Nala lifted her head to see his mouth wide open and starting to breathe harder. He was definitely enjoying himself.

"You do too, Bolty! Why don't you show me some more of that bucking you were doing earlier?" Nala asked, referring to when they first began. With a little jolt here and there, Bolt started to buck his hips upwards, causing Nala to moan herself. She hadn't expected it to feel so amazing, but she was proven very wrong very quickly; and judging by the continuous screams he was making, Bolt was having his own incredible feelings. He was surprising her with how well he was doing. She placed her head back down on his chest, and let him do the work for once. All the while, she could feel light licks across her forehead as Bolt continued to pound away at her vagina. The peace and heavenly love-making had gone on for a good 15 minutes before Nala felt a pop. Bolt had pushed his know all the way in.

"Oh, Bolt. Go faster!" Nala begged, to which Bolt gladly obeyed and sped up the pace. His thrusts were followed by groans and a stiff building in his member. He was about to shoot, and Nala could feel her own climax building.

"Nala, I'm gonna… I'm gonna… Ahhh!" Bolt said letting his seed burst inside Nala's vulva. She had released her own load mere seconds afterwards. They both moaned with great intensity as the last of the volleys of cum mixed together inside Nala's now-seeping entrance.

**(Above Ground)**

A young couple walked past the parked car that Bolt and Nala were underneath just as they heard a strange sound. It resembled that of a shrieking eagle, and it made them both jump at the sudden noise. They both looked around casually, wondering what it could be.

"You heard that, right?" the young woman asked her husband.

"Yeah, I heard it! Know what it was?... no!" he answered

"It sounded like a dying bird." she said as they walked away, continuing their conversation long after the sound had passed.

**(Back underneath the car)**

Both young canines were now breathing very deeply, and trying to soak in the wonder of their first time as a couple… and period. They both had smiles plastered on their faces as they enjoyed the moment. Nala couldn't be happier. She finally had the mate of her dreams, even if he WAS a little slow to some things, and it made her feel complete.

"Nala." Bolt said

"Yeah."

"Thank you for being my first… and last." Bolt said as heartfelt as he could. Nala smiled underneath Bolt's chest fur, which her face was currently buried in.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I WAS your first, wasn't I?" Nala asked

"Yep!" Bolt answered

Well, you're my first too! And I wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else." Nala said as she looked at her lover with soft eyes. She brought her face closer to Bolt's and gave it a short lick along his cheek, causing him to chuckle a little. After about 10 minutes of silence, Bolt and Nala both let out silent moans from something.

"Am I out?" Bolt asked

"Yeah. I just felt it slip." Nala answered. Bolt's knot had finally gone soft and slipped out of Nala's vagina. She could feel the cum mixture they had created earlier run down her legs and fall to the pavement below, as well as the empty feeling she'd become happily used to.

"That feels weird!" Nala said as she looked behind her. Bolt's penis had already retreated back inside his sheath, and mind felt at ease. She tried so desperately to stay awake; just wanting to enjoy the moment as much as possible; however, like her newfound mate, she fell asleep only minutes later. There, she was allowed to dream about the many other times she would have night like this one. She was as happy as can be, and no one could take that away from her.

**End of Story**

This story was long overdue! Way, way overdue! And the thing is… 1dchouseman told me that he was forever in my debt for writing this short story; but, I'm nothing special. Even still, I'm happy to have some loyal fans that love my work. You'll see me again soon when I return with Chapter 7 of 'Irony in the Apple'. And trust me… it's a chapter you DO NOT want to miss! See everyone soon!

Au Revior!


End file.
